List of comic books
This is a list of comic books, by country. Argentina (historieta) *''Alack Sinner'' by Carlos Sampayo (author) and José Antonio Muñoz (artist) *''Bárbara'' by Ricardo Barreiro (author) and Juan Zanotto (artist) *''El Eternauta'' by Héctor Germán Oesterheld (author) and Solano López (artist) *''Ernie Pike'' by Héctor Germán Oesterheld (author) and Hugo Pratt (artist) *''Lúpin'' by Guillermo Guerrero and Héctor Mario Sidoli *''Mafalda'' by Quino *''Nippur de Lagash'' by Robin Wood (author) and various artists. *''Mort Cinder'' by Héctor Germán Oesterheld (author) and Alberto Breccia (artist) *''Patoruzu'' by Dante Quinterno *''El Cazador de Aventuras'' by Jorge Lucas *''El Caballero Rojo'' by Tony Torres and Mariano Navarro *''Animal Urbano'' by Edu Molina *''Mikilo'' by Rafael Curci Australia * Brainmaster * Captain Atom * Cyberswine * Cyclone! * Dark Nebula * Dee Vee (1997) * The Example (2005) * Fire Fang (1982) * Greener Pastures * Ginger Meggs Annual * Hairbutt the Hippo (1989) * Ink Spots * The Kookaburra * The Mask * Niteside and the Rock * The Panther * Phantastique * Pizza Man * Platinum Grit (1993) * The Raven * Reverie * The Scorpion * Vampire! * Vixen (1977) * Zero Assassin * Homeless Loose (2013) Belgium (stripverhaal, strip; bande dessinée, BD) *''Agent 212'' by Raoul Cauvin (author) and Daniël Kox (artist) *''Alpha'' by Youri Jigounov (artist) & P. Renard (author), later by Mythic (author) *''Apocalypse Mania'' by Philippe Aymond (artist) and Laurent-Frédéric Bollée (author) *''Bernard Prince'' by Greg (author) and Hermann (artist) *''Blagues Coquines'' *''Blake and Mortimer'' by Edgar Pierre Jacobs *''Bobo'' by Paul Deliège *''Boule et Bill'' by Jean Roba *''Bruno Brazil'' by William Vance and Louis Albert (Greg) *''Buck Danny'' by Jean-Michel Charlier and Victor Hubinon *''Les Cités Obscures'' by Benoit Peeters (author) and François Schuiten (artist) *''Colonel Clifton, by Raymond Macherot, later by Jo-El Azara, then by Turk & De Groot, then by Bédu, and currently by Rodrigue *Chlorophylle,by Dupa, Raymond Macherot *Comanche'' by Greg (author) and Hermann (artist) *''Cubitus'' by Dupa *''Dallas Barr'' by Haldeman (author) and Marvano (artist) *''Djinn'' by Jean Dufaux (author) & Ana Mirallès (artist) *''Double Masque'' by Jean Dufaux (author) & Jamar (artist) *''Les Eternels'' by Yann (author) & Felix Meynet (artist) *''Gaston Lagaffe'' by André Franquin *''Giacomo C.'' by Jean Dufaux (author) & Griffo (artist) *''Gil Jourdan'' by Maurice Tillieux (author and artist) & Gos (artist) *''India Dreams'' by Maryse Charles (author) & Jean-François Charles (artist) *''Insiders'' by Bartoll & Garreta *''I.R.$.'' by Bernard Vrancken (artist) & Stephen Desberg (author) *''Jeremiah'' by Hermann (artist) *''The Adventures of Jo, Zette and Jocko'' by Hergé *''Johan and Peewit'' by Peyo *''Jommeke'' by Jef Nys *''Jugurtha'' by Jean-Luc Vernal (author) and Hermann (artist) *''Kiekeboe'' by Merho *''Largo Winch'' by Philippe Francq (artist) & Jean van Hamme (author) *''Léonard'' by Turk & De Groot *''Lucky Luke'' by Morris *''Les Maîtres de l'Orge'' by Francis Vallès (artist) & Jean van Hamme (author) *''Marsupilami'' by André Franquin *''Mélusine'' by Clarke (artist) & Gilson (author) *''Modeste et Pompon'' by André Franquin *''Murena'' by Jean Dufaux (author) & Philippe Delaby (artist) *''Natacha'' by François Walthéry *''Nero'' by Marc Sleen *''Niklos Koda'' by Jean Dufaux (author) & Olivier Grenson (artist) *''Le Petit Spirou'' by Tome & Janry *''Quick & Flupke'' (Quick et Flupke) by Hergé *''Le Rayon U'' (The U Ray) by Edgar Pierre Jacobs *''Redbeard'' by Victor Hubinon *''De Rode Ridder (Red Knight) by Willy Vandersteen *''Le Scorpion'' by Enrico Marini (artist) & Stephen Desberg (author) *''Le Scrameustache'' by Gos (artist) & Walt (author) *''The Smurfs'' (Les Schtroumpfs) by Peyo *''Sibyilline'' by Raymond Macherot *''Soda'' by Philippe Tome (author), Luc Warnant (artist) and Bruno Gazzotti (artist). *''Suske en Wiske'' (also called Spike and Suzy, Bob & Bobette or Willy and Wanda') by Willy Vandersteen *''Spirou et Fantasio'' by (in chronological order) Rob-Vel, Jijé, André Franquin, Jean-Claude Fournier, Raoul Cauvin (author) and Nic Broca (artist), Yves Chaland, Tome and Janry, and Morvan (author) and Munuera (artist) (currently) *''Steven Strong'' (Benoit Brisefer) by Peyo *''Thorgal'' by Jean van Hamme (author) and Grzegorz Rosinski (artist) *''The Adventures of Tintin'' by Hergé *''Les Tours de Bois-Maury'' by Hermann *''Les Tuniques Bleues'' by Raoul Cauvin (author) and Lambil (artist) *''La vengeance du comte Skarbek'' by Grzegorz Rosinski (artist) & Yves Sente (author) *''Le Vieux Nick et Barbe-Noir'' by Marcel Remacle *''XIII'' by Jean van Hamme (author) and William Vance (artist) *''Yakari'' by Job (author) & Derib (artist) *''Yoko Tsuno'' by Roger Leloup *''Zig et Puce'' by Greg, creation by Alain Saint-Ogan Bolivia *''Super Cholita'' Brazil (gibi, história em quadrinhos) *''10 Pãezinhos'' by Fábio Moon & Gabriel Bá *''Capitão Brasil'' *''Jimmy Five'' (Cebolinha) by Maurício de Sousa *''Chiclete com Banana'' by Arnaldo Angeli Filho *''Piratas do Tietê'' by Laerte Coutinho *''Geraldão'' by Glauco Villas-Boas *''Níquel Náusea'' by Fernando Gonsales *''Transubstanciação'' by Lourenço Mutarelli *''Monica's Gang'' (Turma da Mônica) by Maurício de Sousa Canada *''Arbalet'' by André Pijet *''Captain Canuck'' *''Cerebus the Aardvark'' by Dave Sim with Gerhard *''Dirty Plotte'' *''Drawn and Quarterly'' *''Les Cantons – Rondel et Baton à la conquête du Saladier d'argent'' by André Pijet *''Le Tour du Québec en BD'' *''Lethargic Lad'' *''Louis Riel'' *''New Triumph'' *''Night Life'' *''Northguard'' *''Peepshow'' *''Palookaville'' *''Scott Pilgrim'' by Bryan Lee O'Malley *''Thieves & Kings'' by Mark Oakley *''To Be Announced'' *''The True North'' *''The True North II'' *''Underwater'' *''Yummy Fur'' Colombia *''Mojicón'' by Adolfo Samper *''Copetin'' by Ernesto Franco *''Tukano'' by Jorge Peña *''Calarcá'' by Carlos Garzón *''Dina'' by Bernardo Rincón (comics)| Chile *''Condorito'' by René Rios (Pepo) China (manhua) Côte d'Ivoire *''Magie Noire'' by Gilbert G. Groud Croatia *''Mister Mačak'' Egypt *''Samir'' *''Middle East Heroes'' Finland (sarjakuvat) *''Aku Ankka'', the Finnish translation of Donald Duck *''Asterix'' *''Kramppeja ja Nyrjähdyksiä'' *''Lätsä'', the Finnish translation of Andy Capp. *''Masi'', the Finnish translation of Beetle Bailey. *''Moomin'' by Tove Jansson and Lars Jansson *''Mämmilä'' by Tarmo Koivisto *''Praedor'' by Petri Hiltunen *''Punaniska'' by Harri "Wallu" Vaalio *''Velho'', the Finnish translation of The Wizard of Id. *''Viivi & Wagner'' by Jussi "Juba" Tuomola France (bande dessinée, BD, bédés) *''120 Rue de la Gare'' and Brouillard au pont de Tolbiac by Léo Malet (author) and Jacques Tardi (artist) *''Adèle Blanc-Sec by Jacques Tardi * Agatha Christie by François Rivière (author) and Jean-François Miniac (artist) *''Agence Barbare'' by Marko and Olier *''Anibal Cinq'' by Alejandro Jodorowsky, Manuel Moro and Georges Bess *''Asterix and Obelix'' by René Goscinny (author) and Albert Uderzo (artist and author) *''Blueberry'' by Jean-Michel Charlier (author) and Jean Giraud (artist) *''Blue Space'' by Richard Marazano and Chris Lamquet *''Castaka'' written by Alejandro Jodorowsky, artwork by Das Pastoras *''La Caste des Méta-Barons'' written by Alejandro Jodorowsky, artwork by Juan Gimenez *''César and Jessica'' *''Le Cycle de Cyann'' written by François Bourgeon *''Dungeon'' written by Lewis Trondheim and Joann Sfar, drawn by Lewis Trondheim, Joann Sfar, Christopher Blain, Manu Larcenet, Phillipe Bercovici, Andréas, Blanquet, Boulet *''Fanfoué des Pnottas'' by Félix Meynet *''Frantico'' by Frantico *''L'Incal'' by Alejandro Jodorowsky and Jean Giraud *''Iznogoud'' by René Goscinny (author) and Jean Tabary (artist and author) *''Juan Solo'' by Alejandro Jodorowsky and Georges Bess *''Lone Sloane'' by Philippe Druillet *''The spiffy adventures of McConey'' (original title: Lapinot) by Lewis Trondheim *''Michel Vaillant'' by Jean Graton, later by Philippe Graton *''Monsieur Jean'' by Charles Dupuy and Philippe Berberian *''Oumpah-pah'' by René Goscinny (author) and Albert Uderzo (artist) *''Pyrénée'' by Régis Loisel (author) and Philippe Sternis (artist) *''Rahan'' by Roger Lécureux (author) and André Chéret (artist) *''Roach Killer'' by B. Legrand (author) and Jacques Tardi (artist) *''Titeuf'' by Zep *''Valérian and Laureline'' by Pierre Christin (author) and Jean-Claude Mézières (artist) * Zig et Puce by Alain Saint-Ogan, later revived by Greg Germany (Comic) *''Blue Evolution'' created by Marian Kretschmer *''Fix und Foxi'' created by Rolf Kauka *''Das kleine Arschloch'' by Walter Moers *''Mosaik'' created by Hannes Hegen *''Nick Knatterton'' created by Manfred Schmidt *''Sigurd'' by Hansrudi Wäscher *Various gay comics by Ralf König *''Werner'' by Brösel Greece * O Κόκκορας / The Rooster - 1981, created by Arkas * Show Business - 1983, created by Arkas * Ξυπνάς Μέσα Μου Το Ζώο / You Bring Out the Animal in Me - 1985, created by Arkas * Μετά την καταστροφή / After the Destruction - 1986, created by Arkas * Φάε το κερασάκι / Eat the Cherry - 1987, created by Arkas * Ο Παντελής Και Το Λιοντάρι / Pantelis and the Lion - 1987, created by Arkas * Αταίριαστοι Έρωτες / Ιncongruous Love - 1988, created by Arkas * Ο Ισοβίτης / The Lifer - 1988, created by Arkas * Χαμηλές Πτήσεις / Flying Starts - 1991, created by Arkas * Καστράτο / Castrato - 1995, created by Arkas * Πειραματόζωα / Animal Testing - 1998, created by Arkas * Ο καλός λύκος / The Big Good Wolf - 1998, created by Arkas * Η Ζωή Μετά / The Hereafter - 1999, created by Arkas * Οι Συνομήλικοι / Peers, created by Arkas * Θηρία Ενήμερα, created by Arkas * Το Μικρό και το Μεγάλο / The Small and the Big, created by Arkas * Επικίνδυνα Νερά / Dangerous Waters, created by Arkas * Blood Opera - 2004, created by Ilias Kyriazis * Blockbuster, created by Ilias Kyriazis * Turta - 2006, created by Ilias Kyriazis and Tassos Papaioannou * Manifesto - 2005, created by Ilias Kyriazis * Manifesto 2 - 2009, created by Ilias Kyriazis * Μια καρδιά για τον Λεοντόκαρδο / Falling for Lionheart - 2011, created by Ilias Kyriazis * Galaxia, created by Manos Lagouvardos * Logicomix - 2008, created by Apostolos Doxiades, Christos Papadimitriou, Alekos Papadatos and Annie Di Donna * Giant-size Fascists , created by Con * Κρακ Κόμικς / Crack Comis, created by Tasos Maragkos * Apocalypse Mode On - 2010, created by Giorgos Kampadaes * Ύψιλον / Ypsilon - 2004, created by Vasilis Chilas and Thanos Kollias India Indonesia *''Archi & Meidy, by Yohanes Surya and Wendy Vega Israel *Zbeng!'' by Uri Fink *''How to Draw Comics'' by Amit Offir Italy (fumetto) Japan (manga) Korea (manhwa) Kuwait Teshkeel Comics *''The 99'' Lebanon Lybrium Productions *''anxiety'' Mexico (historieta or monitos) *''Los Agachados'' by Rius *''El Cerdotado'' by Leopoldo Jasso *''La familia Burrón'' by Gabriel Vargas *''Kalimán'' *''Karmatron'' by Oscar Gonzalez Loyo *''Los Supermachos'' by Rius *''Ultrapato'' by Edgar Delgado The Netherlands (stripverhaal) *''Agent 327'' by Martin Lodewijk *''Dirk-Jan'' by Mark Retera *''Eric De Noorman'' by Hans G. Kresse *''De Familie Doorzon'' by Gerrit de Jager *''De Generaal'' by Peter de Smet *''Gilles de Geus'' by Hanco Kolk & Peter de Wit *''Heinz'' by Eddie De Jong en René Windig *''Jan'' by Jan Kruis *''Sigmund'' by Peter De Wit *''Storm'' by Don Lawrence (artist) *''Tom Puss (Tom Poes)'' by Marten Toonder Norway (tegneserier) *''M'' by Mads Eriksen *''Nemi'' by Lise Myhre *''Pondus'' by Frode Øverli *''Tommy og Tigern'' by Bill Watterson Philippines (komiks) *''12 Kuba'' by Nemesio E. Caravana (author) and Ruben N. Yandoc (artist) *''13 Little Fingers'' *''13 Sugat ng Puso'' *''24 Na Oras na Sindak'' *''29 (Veinte Nueve)'' *''3 Pilya'' *''3 Sisters'' by Mars Ravelo (author) and P.Z. Marcelo (artist) *''666'' by Hal Santiago *''9-Year Old Mother'' by Elena M. Patron/Greg Igna de Dios (authors) and Angel B. Magpali (artist) *''…At Nilikha ng Diyos ang Babae'' by D.G. Salonga (author) and Mar T. Santana (artist) *''Abangan si Tantula'' *''Abaruray…Abarinding'' *''Abel at Eden'' by Carlo J. Caparas (author) and Rico Rival (artist) *''Abilitat sa Akong'' by J.M. Perez *''Abrakadabra'' *''Aceron'' by Virgilio P. Redondo (author) and (artist) *''Ad Infinitum'' *''Ada'' by Pablo S. Gomez (author) and Louie D. Celerio (artist) *''Ada: Ang Nuno sa Punso'' by Pablo S. Gomez (author) and Rico Rival (artist) *''Adonis Abril'' *''Adonis, Obra Maestra ng Baliw'' *''Adora'' by Tarhata Memije Directo (author) and Mar Amongo (artist) *''Adriana'' *''Agatona'' by Carlo J. Caparas (author) and Mar T. Santana (artist) *''Agilang Itim'' *''Agimat ng Pusang Itim'' *''Agua Bendita'' by Rod A. Santiago *''Aguinaldong Banal'' *''Ahastra'' by Cil Evangelista (author) and Ruben Javier (artist) *''Akin ang Huling Halakhak'' by Nerissa G. Cabral (author) and Joey D. Celerio (artist) *''Akin ang Kasalanan'' *''Akin Ka'' *''Akin Ka…Ngayong Gabi!'' by Rico Bello Omagap (author) and Rudy V. Arubang (artist) *''Aklat ng Kabayanihan: Graf Spee'' *''Aklat ng Kabayanihan: Pearl Harbor'' by Alfredo P. Alcala *''Aklat ng Kabayanihan: Prince of Wales'' by Alfredo P. Alcala *''Aklat ng Kabayanihan: Warspite'' by Alfredo P. Alcala *''Aklat ng Kabayanihan: Yamato'' *''Ako ang Uusig'' *''Ako ba ay Tao?'' *''Ako Pa Rin Ang Hari'' by Steve Gan *''Ako…Ang Iyong Panginoon'' *''Ako…Si Jesse!'' by O.B. Pangilinan (author) and Mar T. Santana (artist) *''Ako’ng Panginoon'' by O.B. Pangilinan (author) and Tony Caravana (artist) *''Ako’y Ifugao…Pilipino'' by Carlo J. Caparas (author) and Rudy V. Villanueva (artist) *''Ako’y Nauuhaw!'' by Mars Ravelo (author) and Elpidio E. Torres (artist) *''Ako’y Tao –May Dugo at Laman!'' by Mars Ravelo (author) and Mar T. Santana (artist) *''Alabok sa Ulap'' *''Alakdang Bato'' *''Alamid'' by Tony Caravana *''Ala-Suwerte'' *''Album ng Kabalbalan ni Kenkoy'' by Tony S. Velasquez *''Aldong Kuba'' by Joven N. Gapuz *''Alex Bato'' by Pete San Felipe/Floren Perello (authors) and Edgar Bercasio (artist) *''Ali Badbad en da Madyik Banig'' by R.R. Marcelino (author) and Cal Sobrepena (artist) *''Ali Mudin'' by Clodualdo del Mundo (author) and F. Macabuhay (artist) *''Alicia Alonzo'' by Mars Ravelo (author) and Elpidio E. Torres (artist) *''Aling Kutsero'' by Virgilio P. Redondo (author) and Nestor P. Redondo (artist) *''Aling Maria'' by Elena M. Patron (author) and Freddie Tolentino (artist) *''Alinlangan'' *''Alipin ng Busabos'' by Mars Ravelo (author) and P.Z. Marcelo (artist) *''Almira'' *''Alona'' by Emil Quizon Cruz *''Always in my Heart'' *''Alpha Omega Girl'' by Flor Afable Olazo (author) and Nar O. Castro (artist) *''Alyas Agimat'' by Clodualdo del Mundo (author) and Jesse F. Santos (artist) *''Alyas Baldo'' by Elena M. Patron (author) and Vir G. Flores (artist) *''Alyas Buldoser'' *''Alyas James Bond-Ying'' *''Alyas Palos'' by Virgilio P. Redondo (author) and Nestor P. Redondo (artist) *''Alyas Raquel Roma'' *''Alyas Raton Ariel'' *''Alyas Tigre'' *''Amalia Darling!'' by Jim M. Fernandez *''Amalia ng Quiapo'' by Tony Caravana *''Amanda'' *''Amor Encantado'' *''Ampaw'' *''Anak Mo…Ama’y Ako!'' by Greg Igna de Dios (author) and Mar T. Santana (artist) *''Anak ng Aking Asawa'' *''Anak ng Bakulaw'' by Virgo Villa (author) and Federico Perona (artist) *''Anak ng Bulkan'' *''Anak ng Demonyo'' by Pablo S. Gomez (author) and Louie D. Celerio (artist) *''Anak ng Gangster'' by Ramon R. Marcelino (author) and Mar T. Santana (artist) *''Anak ng Hudas'' *''Anak ng Impakta'' *''Anak ng Kidlat'' by Virgilio Redondo (author) and Nestor Redondo (artist) *''Anak ng Lawin'' by Pablo S. Gomez (author) and Rico Rival (artist) *''Anak ng Tampalasan'' *''Anak ni Abraham'' by Benjie Valerio, Jr. (author) and Fabie Infante (artist) *''Anak ni Dyesebel'' by Mars Ravelo (author) and Elpidio E. Torres (artist) *''Anak ni Prinsipe Amante'' *''Anak ni Zuma'' by Jim M. Fernandez (author) and Ben S. Maniclang (artist) *''Anatalia'' by Rico Bello Omagap (author) and Antonio J. Ocampo (artist) *''Ang 12 Pag-ibig ni Rizal'' *''Ang Akin ay Akin at ang Iyo ay Akin pa Rin'' by Pablo S. Gomez (author) and Dannie Taverna (artist) *''Ang Akin ay Para sa Lahat'' by Pablo S. Gomez (author) and Alex Nino (artist) *''Ang Anak Ko’y Amerikana'' *''Ang Anino sa Luksang Salamin'' *''Ang Asong Itim sa Gulod'' *''Ang Babaing Hinugot sa Aking Tadyang'' *''Ang Babaing Nakapula'' by Elena M. Patron (author) and Louie D. Celerio (artist) *''Ang Babaing Pusa'' *''Ang Babaing Walang Kaluluwa'' *''Ang Baliw sa Libingang Luma'' by Pablo S. Gomez (author) and Lan Medina (artist) *''Ang Bangkay ni Senyor Hugo'' by Larry Tuazon (author) and Rod A. Santiago (artist) *''Ang Barbaro'' by Francisco V. Coching *''Ang Bilanggo sa Pulong Kristo'' *''Ang Biyenan Kong Amerikana'' by Mars Ravelo (author) and P.Z. Marcelo (artist) *''Ang Buhay na Bato sa Latian'' *''Ang Buhay nga Naman'' by Lib Abrena *''Ang Buhay ni Huwang Pahanga'' *''Ang Bukas ay Akin! (Langit ang Uusig)'' by Nerissa G. Cabral (author) and Joe Mari Mongcal (artist) *''Ang Bukas ay Walang Hanggan'' *''Ang Daigdig ng Ada'' by Pablo S. Gomez (author) and Louie D. Celerio (artist) *''Ang Daigdig ni Doktor Markus'' by Virgilio P. Redondo (author) and Alfredo P. Alcala (artist) *''Ang Daya-Daya'' by Mars Ravelo (author) and Elpidio E. Torres (artist) *''Ang Espadang Umaawit'' *''Ang Ganda-Ganda Ko'' by Elena M. Patron (author) and (artist) *''Ang Gangster at ang Birhen'' by Ramon R. Marcelino (author) and Mar T. Santana (artist) *''Ang Gina at si Aladino'' by Jess A. Noriega *''Ang Halimaw sa Intramuros'' *''Ang Hiwaga ng Rosas na Itim'' *''Ang Huling Lalaki ng Baluarte'' by Carlo J. Caparas (author) and Nestor Malgapo/Karl Comendador (artists) *''Ang Huling Romansa'' by Elena M. Patron (author) and Romy T. Gamboa (artist) *''Ang Ikatlong Nilalang ng Diyos'' *''Ang Inyong Lagalag na Reporter'' by O.B. Pangilinan (author) and Nes Ureta (artist) *''Ang Kalabog'' by Larry Alcala *''Ang Kaluluwa ni Dante'' by Francisco V. Coching *''Ang Kambal sa Uma'' by Jim M. Fernandez (author) and Ernie H. Santiago (artist) *''Ang Kampana sa Santa Quiteria'' by Pablo S. Gomez (author) and Tony Caravana/Hal Santiago (artists) *''Ang Kampanerang Kuba'' by Pablo S. Gomez (author) and Alex Nino (artist) *''Ang Kasaysayan ng Eden'' *''Ang Kasaysayan ni Josue'' *''Ang Kasaysayan ni Judith'' *''Ang Kasaysayan ni Ruth'' *''Ang Kasaysayan ni Samuel'' *''Ang Kastilyo sa Sapang Itim'' *''Ang Kuba sa Palengke'' by Pablo S. Gomez (author) and Butch (artist) *''Ang Langaw'' *''Ang Lihim ni Gagamba'' by Virgilio P. Redondo (author) and Nestor P. Redondo (artist) *''Ang Limbas at ang Lawin'' by Francisco V. Coching (author) and Federico Javinal (artist) *''Ang Mababangis'' *''Ang Maskara ni Palos'' by Virgilio P. Redondo (author) and Nestor P. Redondo (artist) *''Ang Maton'' *''Ang Mga Kasalanan ni Emmaruth'' by Ading Gonzales *''Ang Mga Lawin'' by Virgilio P. Redondo (author) and Nestor P. Redondo (artist) *''Ang Mga Pakikipagsapalaran ni Rondo'' *''Ang Multo ni Carlota'' *''Ang Multo sa Bahay-Pari'' *''Ang Nakangiting Bangkay'' *''Ang Nobya Kong Igorota'' by Rico Bello Omagap (author) and Jim M. Fernandez (artist) *''Ang Paa ni Isabella'' *''Ang Pagano'' by Francisco V. Coching (author) and Federico Javinal (artist) *''Ang Pagbabalik ng Vampira'' *''Ang Pagbabalik ni Darmo Adarna'' by R.R. Marcelino (author) and Rey Arcilla (artist) *''Ang Paghihiganti ni Astrobal'' by Jim M. Fernandez (author) and H.A.N.D. (artist) *''Ang Palasyo ng Mandaragat'' *''Ang Pamana'' *''Ang Panday'' by Carlo J. Caparas (author) and Steve Gan (artist) *''Ang Pinasulabi'' *''Ang Prinsesa at ang Alipin'' *''Ang Sandok ni Boninay'' by Rod A. Santiago (author) and Joe Mari Mongcal (artist) *''Ang Sawa sa Lumang Simboryo'' by Amado C. Yasona (author) and Tony de Zuniga/Hugo Yonzon (artists) *''Ang Signo'' by Virgilio Redondo *''Ang Tagisan ng mga Agimat'' *''Ang Taong Halimaw sa mga Guho ng Intramuros'' *''Ang Tatlong Kaluluwa ni Eba'' by Rey Leoncito (author) and Rey Macutay (artist) *''Ang Testamento ni Don Gallardo'' *''Ang Tigre at ang Diablo'' *''Ang Tunay na Dugo’t Laman'' *''Ang Ulilang Anghel'' *''Ang Utak'' *''Angela'' *''Angela Markado'' by Carlo J. Caparas (author) and Abe Ocampo (artist) *''Angelito'' *''Angelo'' *''Anghel ng Demonyo'' *''Anghel sa Impiyerno'' by Conrado G. Diaz (author) and Bert Lopez (artist) *''Angkan ng Masasama'' *''Angkan ni Zuma'' by Jim M. Fernandez (author) and Mar T. Santana (artist) *''Anino ni Agila'' *''Anino ni Bathala'' by Pablo S. Gomez (author) and Nestor Redondo (artist) *''Anino ni Maria Kapra'' by Greg Igna de Dios (author) and Jun Marcos (artist) *''Anting-Anting ni Dading'' by Amado S. Castrillo (author) and Alfredo P. Alcala (artist) *''Anuman Ang Sabihin ng Tao'' by Elena M. Patron (author) and (artist) *''Apat na Agimat'' by Clodualdo del Mundo (author) and Fred Carrillo (artist) *''Apat na Alas'' *''Apat na Anino'' by Clodualdo del Mundo (author) and Fred Carrillo (artist) *''Apat na Espada'' *''Apat na Gantimpala'' *''Apat na Halimaw'' by Deo Villegas (author) and Nar O. Castro (artist) *''Apat na Mukha ni Eva'' *''Apat na Taga'' *''Apoy sa Eden'' *''Apoy sa Magdamag'' *''Ara'' *''Aram'' by Joe Lad Santos (author) and Al Cabral (artist) *''Araw-Araw Kitang Mahal'' by Manuel Ramirez (author) and Abe Ocampo (artist) *''Armino'' *''Asawang Binili'' *''Asero'' *''Asintado'' by Clodualdo del Mundo (author) and Fred Carrillo (artist) *''Asiong Aksaya'' by Larry Alcala *''Aso ni San Roque'' *''Astrobal'' by Jim M. Fernandez *''Asuwang'' by Virgo Villa (author) and Felipe Ilag (artist) *''Asyang ng La Loma'' by Clodualdo del Mundo (author) and Fred Carrillo (artist) *''Asyong Aksaya'' *''At Naghintay si Reynosa…50 Taon'' *''Atlanta'' by Rading Mina Sabater *''Atoz'' *''Ay, Naku Neneng!'' *''Ayokong Tumuntong sa Lupa'' Poland (komiks) *''Awantury i wybryki małej małpki Fiki-Miki'' by Kornel Makuszyński (author) and Marian Walentynowicz (artist) *''Biblia'' by Jerzy Wróblewski *''Binio Bill'' by Jerzy Wróblewski *''Biocosmosis'' by Edvin Volinski (author) and Nikodem Cabała (artist) *''Dziesięciu z wielkiej ziemi'' by Jerzy Wróblewski *''Funky Koval'' by Maciej Parowski, Jacek Rodek (authors), and Boguslaw Polch (artist) *''Gail'' by Piotr Kowalski *''Janosik'' by Tadeusz Kwiatkowski and prof. Jerzy Skarzynski (artist) *''Kajtek i Koko'' and Kajko i Kokosz by Janusz Christa *''Kapitan Kloss'' by Andrzej Zbych and Mieczyslaw Wisniewski *''Kapitan Żbik'' created by Władysław Krupka *''Na co dybie w wielorybie czubek nosa Eskimosa'' by Tadeusz Baranowski *''Pilot smiglowca'' by Witold Jarkowski (author) and Grzegorz Rosinski (artist) *''Przygody Kleksa'' by Szarlota Pawel *''Przygody Koziołka Matołka'' by Kornel Makuszyński (author) and Marian Walentynowicz (artist) *''Straine'' by Krzysztof Tkaczyk and Bartosz Minkiewicz *''Tajemnica złotej maczety'' by Jerzy Wróblewski *''Tytus'' by Henryk Chmielewski *''Walenty Pompka na wojnie'' by Ryszard Kiersnowski (author) and Marian Walentynowicz (artist) *''Wick i Wacek'' by Wacław Drozdowski Serbia * Cat Claw * Kobra * Tarzan (Serbian Version) * Billy the Spit * Technotise * Generation Tesla * Faktor 4 * Prijatelji Spain (historieta, cómic or tebeo) South Africa *''Cottonstar'' by Ben G Geldenhuys and Danelle Malan *''Gofu'' by Deon de Lange *''Juvies'' by Jarred Cramer *''Madam & Eve'' *''The Lil' Five'' by They Did This! *''Oneironaut & Other Tales'' by Daniel Hugo *''Rebirth'' by Josh Ryba and Daniel Browde *''Week Daze'' by Andrew Cramer *''Wrath'' by Christopher Beukes Sweden (tecknade serier) *''Arne Anka'' by Charlie Christensen *''Bamse'' by Rune Andréasson *''Örn Blammo'' by Johan Wanloo *''Bobo'' by Lars Mortimer *''Felix'' by Jan Lööf *''Ratte'' by Magnus Knutsson and Ulf Jansson *''Rocky'' by Martin Kellerman *''Ensamma mamman'' by Cecilia Torudd *''Socker-Conny'' by Joakim Pirinen United Arab Emirates *''Majid'' United Kingdom DC Thomson Other children's anthology comics *''Buster'' *''Cor!!'' *''The Eagle'' *''Lion'' *''Scream!'' *''Tiger'' *''Valiant'' *''Victor'' *''Whizzer and Chips'' Other *''2000 AD'' *''The Adventures of Luther Arkwright'' and The Tale of One Bad Rat by Bryan Talbot *''From Hell'' by Alan Moore (author) and Eddie Campbell (artist) *Night Warrior *''Marshal Law'' by Pat Mills and Kevin O'Neill *''Trigan Empire'' by Don Lawrence *''V for Vendetta'' by Alan Moore (author) and David Lloyd (artist) *''Viz comic'' *''Warrior'' United States See also * List of newspaper comic strips * List of comics by country * List of comic creators External links *The Big Comic Book DataBase an online searchable database of comic book and creator information. Category:Comics publications Comic books Comic Books